


Morning Brewtine

by King_0f_the_Trill



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_0f_the_Trill/pseuds/King_0f_the_Trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out that title. Morning routine get it? Please appreciate that, as it took me 5 minutes to come up with lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Brewtine

**Author's Note:**

> Check out that title. Morning routine get it? Please appreciate that, as it took me 5 minutes to come up with lol

There's something about waking up at 6 in the morning that just seems...unnatural. Morning shifts are one thing, but having to actually open the store is just wrong. I mean this has to be the worst job right? Well for the last 2 months, it has been my job. My alarm goes off at 5:45 and I get up to shower. After I'm showered and dressed in my uniform, I brush my teeth. Finally I head for the shop on Jefferson, which is where I work. About 7 minutes into the walk my phone starts to go off. I had an idea who it was and they could definitely wait. When I turned the corner I could see the shop.

"Dude I totally just called you."

"Tobin shut up for a second." I say, as I try to concentrate on unlocking the door.

I finally got the door open and when I looked back Tobin had her arms crossed still standing on the sidewalk.

"Tobin, buddy we gotta get to work."

...

"Tobin?"

.....

"Alright fine! I'm sorry I ignored your call and told you to shut up. Now will you please come in?"

"Man you're the worst in the morning. You know that?" 

"Gee thanks." I mumble.

We walk behind the counter and the bell over the door rings as Alex comes in.

"Breakfast!" Alex sings, as she puts a bag on the counter.

"Kelley was mean to me this morning. Twice!"

"Aw poor baby." Alex kissed Tobin on the cheek.

"Snitch." I take the bag and open it.

After eating, I flip the sign in the window. We were officially open. The morning rush was over by 8, and now there was just a slow trickle of costumers. 

"Kel get up. It's nobody's fault but your own that you don't go to bed earlier." Alex swats me with a towel before leaving from behind the counter.

"Don't you have tables to wipe?" I ask her.

"Don't you have coffee to make? Get your face off my counter, you goon." Tobin hands me a slip of paper for the order she just took.

I make the drink and call for some guy named 'Aaron'. I heard the bell over the door and I noticed that we needed more cups. While I was in the back Tobin called for me telling me to hurry up.

"Relax. I was getting some-" Whatever I was gonna say never made it past my lips. When I looked up to where Tobin was standing I saw who had walked in. 

"Kelley pick your jaw up and make this order." Tobin laughed.

"Shut up." I snatched the paper from her.

The girl on the other side of the counter smiled at us. The paper said that her name was Christen. While I struggled to tear open the pack of cups, I studied her. She was talking to Tobin and I watched the way she tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Alright. Relax. This isn't the first girl you've ever met. Don't freak out.' I tell myself.

When I finish making the drink I take a sharpie from my shirt pocket. I start to write her name on the cup but then I get an idea. I scribble something on the cup and call her name. She walks to the end of the counter where you pick up your order.

"Here you go Christen." I hand her the cup with the writing facing her. She takes a minute to read it and then smiles at me.

"You're one of those people?" She rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"Yeah i'm afraid so." I lean on the counter.

"Okay. It's not the worst I've gotten, I'll give you that." She says.

"You mean there were others?" I pretend to be offended.

"Not here. I just moved here actually." She took a sip from her cup.

"So I'm your first." I wink at her.

"Kelley stop flirting with the costumers! You have orders!" Tobin yelled from the register.

"I have to go anyway." Christen said.

"See you tomorrow." 

"Who says I'll be back tomorrow?" She looked at me.

"Because in your mind right now you're thinking 'This coffee is the best coffee I've had in my entire life and wow this barista is cute and oh look shes also funny'. Yeah I know. I'm just that great." 

"I don't know. I might need some more convincing." She smiled over the top of her cup.

"What! I'm adorable. I make the best coffee in this town and you haven't stopped smiling since I handed you that cup!" I stepped around the counter and walk over to her.

"2 out of 3. Not bad I guess." She replies, while walking backwards towards the door.

"Okay fine the coffee is a little off today. I had a bad morning." I follow her.

"Try again." She laughs.

"No way!"

"Goodbye Kelley." She steps out onto the sidewalk and starts to cross the street.

"I'm adorable! And hilarious! You'll be back trust me!" I yell after her.

"Kelley! Come do your job!" Alex grabs me by the shirt and drags me back through the door.

"Alright Lex! You're gonna stretch my shirt!"

-The Next Day-

The day was pretty slow. There was only a slight rush this morning. I sat behind the counter watching the door.

"Hey I meant to ask you yesterday. What did you write on that girls cup?" Tobin asked.

"Nothing. None of your business." 

"Well now we have to know." Alex said, while wiping tables.

"Do you speak English?" I reply.

"Man just tell us." Tobin threw an empty cup at me.

"No. It's not a big deal. Let it go."

"Speak of the devil. Hi Christen." Tobin smiled.

"Hey. Talking about me?" 

"Yeah Kel has a mad crush on you." Alex came up to the counter and stood next to Christen.

"Dude!" 

"You couldn't have been more obvious. Chill out." 

"You're supposed to be on my side. You can't choose your girlfriend over me!" I punch Tobin softly.

"So I'm slightly biased. So what?" She rubbed her arm.

"Slightly?" 

"What do you want from me? We live in the same house." Tobin threw her hands up.

"Take one for the team you sissy." I laugh.

"The couch is a lonely place man. The living room is scary at night." Alex smiles at Tobin and Christen starts to laugh.

"This is the thanks I get for hooking you two up. Suckers."

"So Christen what would you like today?" Tobin asks.

"Same as yesterday."

"I told you that you'd come back. They always do." I say, as I start to make Christens drink.

"This is the closest shop to my campus." 

"Yeah yeah." I fill the cup and put the lid on it. When I hand it to Christen, Alex reads it over her shoulder. Alex groans and Christen rolls her eyes.

"This might be your worst." Alex gives me a look of disapproval.

"What's it say?" Tobin leans over the counter.

"Words cannot ESPRESSO how I feel about you." Christen read it to Tobin.

"Fool." Tobin hit me in the back of my head.

"Lay off! Don't you two have jobs? Your messing with my flow." I throw a rag at Alex and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I'm gonna be late to class." Christen says.

"I'll walk you." I hop over the counter.

I follow her all the way outside and to the crosswalk.

"So your in school?" I push the button for her.

"Yeah. I never really liked the whole job thing." She wrapped her hands around her cup to warm her hands.

"I never really liked the whole school thing." I smile at her.

"Well you do have a job. That you should be at. Back that way." Christen tilts her head behind me.

"Alright alright. Look I just wanted to ask you something. Can I take you out? My A-whole friends are right and I think your really awesome." 

"I just met you. You could be a psycho." She smiled.

"Yeah but what if I'm not?" 

"Then I'd say," She looked at the stopped traffic."that I need to get to class."

"What? Wait! I need an answer!"

"Go back to work Kelley." She yells from the other side of the street.

"See you tomorrow!" I yell after her but she's already gone.

-Next Day-

"Same as yesterday?" Tobin asks Christen as she walks in.

"You know me so well." She smiles at Tobin.

"Hey pretty lady." I say with my back to her. I write on the cup and turn around.

"What is it today?" She sighs. 

"Not here. I'll walk you out?" I come around the counter holding the cup.

"Boo." Tobin says.

"You suck." Alex snaps her rag at me as I walk by her.

When we get to the crosswalk I hand the cup to Christen. I press the button as she reads it out loud.

"You turned me down before but now i'm asking for an extra shot."

"Get it? Extra shot?" I laugh. Usually girls loved this stuff. It was never this hard.

She thought for a minute.

"Maybe next time." She smiled at me and crossed the street.

I sighed and went back inside. I never told Alex or Tobin that I had asked Christen out. Or that she turned me down. Twice.

-Next Day-

"Here you go Chris." I hand her the cup. The only thing on it was her name.

"What? No line?" She looked at me. 

Alex was bussing tables and Tobin was taking an order.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. My confidence is kinda shot." I laugh nervously.

"Walk me out?" Christen asked.

"Aren't you gonna be late?" I look down at the counter.

"Come on." 

"Alex can you cover me real quick?" 

"Yeah. But you owe me." 

"I know." I sigh.

We walked to the crosswalk but I didn't press the walk button. We just stood there.

"I've met a lot of people like you." Christen leans against the pole.

"Is that good or bad?" 

"Kelley you try this on every cute girl that comes through that shop. I'm not dumb."

"Okay yeah but-" I start to defend myself.

"How do I know that when I leave for class, you don't just do it for the girl that walks in after me?"

"I don't! You can ask Alex! Ask Tobin!" I try desperately to defend myself but she was right of course. 

"You're missing the point. You say you like me and I believe that. I like you too."

"What? Really? Then how come-"

"If there was ever gonna be a me and you then it would have to be JUST me and you. And if we're being honest you just don't seem like that type of person." Christen presses the walk button behind her.

"But I could be! I'm not a bad person. I know you've met people like me but you've never met me. I'm full of surprises. In a good way. I mean who knows maybe I'm good at the whole just you and me thing." 

The traffic stopped and Christen turned to me. She took the sharpie from my shirt pocket and wrote her number on the back of my hand.

"My afternoon class gets out at 4 and then I have errands to run. I gotta go." She went to cross the street.

"Wait! What does that mean!" 

"It means don't be late!"

-Next Day-

"Wow. Dude you're actually here. Before me?" Tobin looked at me as her and Alex walked through the door.

"I take my job very seriously." I said.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"A-wholes." 

"Calm down. How was your date last night?" 

"Tobin!"

"What? Alex would have found out anyway." She sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"You had a date last night? With Christen?" Alex pulled out the stool next to Tobin and sat down.

"It wasn't a date. We just talked. Got to know each other. She doesn't wanna date me. At least not yet." 

"Why?" Tobin asked.

"Duh, because Kelley can't keep it in her pants." Alex said, matter of factly.

"Oh yeah." Tobin agreed.

"Seriously? You know what? Never mind. She told me that she likes me." I smile down at my hands.

"That's great Kel. Really. I'm happy for you." Tobin comes around the counter and hugs me while Alex flips the closed sign around.

"Yeah. Good luck buddy." Alex smiles at me.

I spent all day waiting for Chris to come in. When I finally saw her through the window I started to make her drink.

"Hey Christen." Tobin greets her at the register with a smile.

"Hey." She returns Tobin's smile.

"Hey Christen." Alex comes up to the counter and sits by her.

"Hey Alex."

"Here you go." I sit the cup down in front of Christen.

"Read it out." Tobin came up beside me.

"I've been thinking about you a LATTE. CHI know you've been thinking about me too."

"They just keep getting worse. You cant use latte AND chi in the same line. This isn't even tea. Amateur."Alex scoffed at me and walked away. 

"Fool." Tobin slapped the back of my head again.

"Lay off! What do you two know!" I push Tobin towards the register.

"I have to go. I'll be back when you get off." Christen laughed.

We all said our goodbyes and Christen was on her way to class. The next 2 and a half hours were definitely the longest.

"What are you doing?" Tobin asked.

"Christen likes coffee after class but we're closed by the time she comes back by."

"You know you have to pay for that right?" Alex came from the back.

"Yo Tobs do me a solid?" 

"Aw man." Tobin took out her wallet and put a 10 in the register.

"Thanks man. You know you're my favorite right?" I put the top on Christens cup.

"Yeah whatever."

I close up shop and say bye to Tobin and Alex as they walk home. While I'm waiting for Chris to come by I take the sharpie from my pocket. I smiled to myself as I saw Christen cross the street.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but check it out." I hand her the cup.

"I love you a LATTE. Smiley face, heart, heart." She read it out loud.

"So?" 

"Well this is the second latte line you've used. I think you're slackin." She smiled.

"Give me a break these things are hard to come up with."

"Thank you." Christen laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Remember what you said about my 2 out of 3?" I reached for her hand.

"Yeah." She sipped from her cup.

"So I've been thinking and maybe I'n not THAT funny." I swing our hand between us as we walk.

"Try again." She laughs.

"Oh come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new chapter of my story over rated! The problem is I wrote it on paper and now I don't wanna type it. If anyone actually wants that update please leave a comment telling me so. Maybe that will motivate me to type it haha


End file.
